


Fate and Foul

by lalupinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mentor Remus Lupin, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Professor Remus Lupin, Prongs - Freeform, Protective Remus Lupin, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves, Wormtail - Freeform, bitten, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalupinn/pseuds/lalupinn
Summary: The newly elected Defense of the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin, becomes the mentor of Elara Silverstone as she enters the darkest chapter of her life. Elara is a student at Hogwarts in her final year, blissfully ignorant to the fact that her life is about to spiral in a whole new direction. Can she manage her studies alongside her new challenges?Complete
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. A Trick of Fate

Midnight was approaching and all was quiet in the grounds of Hogwarts, and the only noises were the hoots from owls flying above and the wind rustling through the trees.

A girl was perched on the remains of a fallen tree beside the black lake tipping a vial of golden liquid into a cauldron. The girl looked of legal wizarding age, no more than seventeen, and she was wrapped in Hogwarts school robes that had blue flowers embroidered on the sleeves. The cauldron hung in mid-air, softly dancing from side to side, and the potion within it fizzed and popped as she stirred it clockwise. She hummed a tune but stopped to listen as something nearby rustled. She peered into the darkness behind her and her eyes fell on the entrance to the forbidden forest. After a brief examination, she failed to spot anything unusual lurking in the shadows, so she turned back to her cauldron, humming while she did so.

"I can't believe my luck Callisto, I definitely think it's going to work this time!" she beamed at the prospect. The tortoiseshell-cat sitting next to her looked at her suspiciously... almost as if he had heard her say that exact phrase many times before. Nevertheless, he was happily purring at having his ears stroked by the girl. Fumes spiraled from the cauldron in graceful circles, this made the girl's hair frizz and left her with a rather chaotic appearance, but she did seem to neither notice nor care. She had the air of expectancy as she tended to the cauldron, it was evident that she had done this procedure many times and knew the method by heart.

"This potion will change people's lives for the better, Cal, you wait and see. If administered twice a day for half a moon, it will cure any ailment or affliction known to wizard-kind. We could see the end of illness within months. Dragonpox, Scrofungulus, Goblinfever, even long-lasting curse damage will all be illnesses of the past. This potion could see the most severe splinching healed in milliseconds, it could reverse the Obscurus process... think of the souls we could save, Callisto... who knows, it could even help those cursed with Blood-Malediction or Lycanthropy. The possibilities are endless! Picture this; 'Elara Esmeray - the first potioneer to conquer and cure all affliction...' it'll be a headline in the stars!" She laughed, taking a curtsy and several bows to the audience of shrubs. She started to dance gracefully around the cauldron, bathed in moonlight, carried away with her own brilliance.

After about ten minutes of slow stirring, she whispered several words to herself as if ticking off a list. "One vial of blessed water. A salamander tail. Root of valerian. Marigold essence. Aconite. Billywig sting. Dragon liver. Essence of lavender. Fairy wing... yes, yes... and ah, fluxweed. Shoot. How could I forget?!" The girl stood quickly and skipped towards the gathering of trees nearby. Looking up at the clear night sky, she smiled and made note of how beautiful the moon was, even when she is full. She wondered how many prayers the moon had heard in its lifetime... a lot, probably.

There was an owl neatly perched on a low hanging branch, closely surveying the girl. The owl gave a loud hoot, which broke the silence and brought Elara out of her moonlight revere and back to earth. She took it in her stride, turned, and hooted back, which made the owl turn its head curiously in its unearthly manner.

"Hello handsome," she whispered, "isn't it lovely tonight?"

The owl's big amber eyes followed her as she skipped into the forest. After around five minutes of walking, she stopped and kneeled beside a thicket that was surrounded by mushrooms and creeping ivy. She began to rummage through the foliage in search of the fluxweed, and after a couple of minutes, the girl began to look flustered - even more so than before. She attempted to cut the plant at its stem, but every time she came close the plant hissed and wriggled further back into the bush. "Oh, really. C'mon, now!" she grunted and after several minutes she fell backward into a pile of mud, plant firmly grasped in hand. She had resigned to pulling the herb out of the soil, roots and all.

"Great. Thanks for that. Why don't the textbooks tell us how difficult you are, hmm?" She held the fluxweed up to the moonlight and rolled her eyes... but before she had a chance to pocket the plant she heard a rustling echoing in the distance. Not making a sound, she retreated closer to the shrubs as if the greenery would serve as a mighty protector. This was folly, of course, since the entire shrub was only up to her knee and couldn't possibly hide her.

The thought that it probably wasn't wise to linger in the forest for too long is what urged her to start a brisk walk back to the safety of Hogwarts grounds... after all, who knows what resides in the forbidden forest. An eerie silence fell in the forest, quiet, but too quiet. She headed in the direction of the lake but halted in her tracks... a deep growling noise was coming from the patch of darkness to her right. A familiar prickling sensation spread across her body, and time seemed to halt at the presence of fear. Her mouth ran dry and her breath caught in her chest, she turned her head and her eyes widened in horror.

Emerging from the darkness was a large and terrifying figure, three times the size of her. It started to circle the grounds and blocked her exit. At first, it was no more than a silhouette and the howl could have been mistaken for the whining of wind... but as it crept closer, it dawned on her how much danger she was in, and fear held her captive to the spot.

Its large icy eyes were fixed upon the girl, and the gigantic form of a wolf emerged from the shadows. It moved with such deliberate grace and meaning that was usually impossible for a wolf... and not to mention ordinary wolves were usually half the size of this beast. She noticed the huge scars across its body, and gaps in its fur where deeper wounds lay. Blood was stained on the wolf's auburn fur, and fresh blood dripping from its mouth. Its teeth were bared and a deep rumbling noise escaped, followed by a thunderous howl. The gigantic beast crept closer; its human-like eyes set on the shaking girl. The full moon shone through the gaps in the trees, lighting a path for her... she ran.

She ran so fast that all she could hear was her own thundering heart and gasping breath. She darted and weaved through the trees as if her life depended on it... her life did depend on it. She had to run. She didn't know where to run, but she ran anyway with such ferocity unexpected of her. She ran until she could no longer feel her legs and the pains stabbing her abdomen screamed their fury. The wolf chased her with ease as if it was all a game to them. The beast chased her deeper and deeper into the forest, winding through a maze of trees. Thick brambles started to pull and tear her robes, pulling her back and slowing her pace. Tears streamed down her face and she could taste the salty fear on her lips. Panic caught in her chest. She kept running as fast as she could, not caring about anything but getting away. In desperation she flicked her wand and fire erupted from it, whipping a snake-like flame blocking the wolf's path to her. This distracted the wolf, and it retreated. This gave her a slight advantage but no spell she knew could possibly have any effect on such a beast, her best option was to distract it in hopes that it would give up the chase. After running furthermore, she looked back and couldn't see any sign of the wolf. She dived to an overhanging rock, which gave her hope of concealing herself.

She attempted to calm her breathing but failed abysmally. Covering her mouth with her hand, she became as still and silent as she could possibly be, and listened for any noise. Nothing, not a sound... not the birds in the trees or the howling wind, all had seemed to abandon her in her time of need.

She looked up through the gaps in the trees and spotted the moon shining down at her. She wiped her tears and started to plea silently with the moon, begging for pardon. After all, it was because of the moon that this beast exists. Surely she could make it go away?..

Just this once?

Elara stayed hidden for a while, the fear of what would happen to her if the werewolf managed to find her had overpowered any desire to move. Time had abandoned her at the first sound of the beast, so she couldn't be sure of how long it had been... five minutes... an hour... or two? She didn't know or care, but after being sure the coast was clear she began to emerge. Her robes were filthy and torn in many places and her legs were stained with blood. She straightened herself and flinched with every noise in the forest. She tried to calm herself and determine which was the best route to the castle, but she had lost any sense of direction in the chase. The forest had become a deep and winding maze in which she was blindly wandering in search of safety.

Before she could decide which way to go, the seeping blood on her legs seemed to rouse a distant memory of something she had heard in class... ' _Blood can be traced from miles away by many magical creatures, especially the true wolf. The werewolf's only desire lies within us. This ability is what puts it amongst the most powerful predators in our world.'_

In a panic, she made a swift grab for her wand and rushed to heal her wounds. As she started to walk, however, she realised it was too late. The sound of twigs snapping behind her made her turn. One howl and her own blood-curdling scream was the last thing she heard.


	2. Chocolate and Tea leaves

Sound came first. The muffled echoes of heeled footsteps gradually came into focus, louder and louder with each pressing step, followed by soft whispers that were still indistinct to a dazed mind. Elara wasn’t sure who was talking or what it was they were talking about, but she knew that someone was there. She wasn’t alone – she was safe. Maybe she would open her eyes and she would be in the Ravenclaw dormitory, and it would all be just a nightmare. Dare she open her eyes? –doing so would either confirm or deny her theory… and the possibility of the latter scared her almost as much as the beast from her nightmares. She decided she would avoid fate for a little while longer and kept her eyes firmly and resolutely shut.

As thoughts slowly began to form, noises gradually became louder and her head pounded with every sound. Elara shifted and put one arm over her head to muffle all sound, trying to block out the world entirely, but her other senses took over… the scent of clean linen and fresh flowers… and the sheets were softer than usual, somehow smoother; fluffier. It felt like she was lying on a cloud, and then she started to dream of far-off castles in the sky, and how it must feel to be light enough to simply leap from cloud to cloud, playing a game of hopscotch in the skies. She wished she could stay there forever in limbo, because limbo seemed a very comfortable place to be right now.

She was roused from her thoughts by somebody’s hand on her shoulder. It was not a hard touch, it was more like a comforting gesture but the pain that followed was something she had not often experienced. Elara cried as if a thousand knives bore into her skin and her muscles contracted in protest. The hand was removed instantly, but a burning sensation remained which crept up her arm and burned with such viciousness that it felt like her bones had become the flame. She whispered gentle cries into her pillow, shaking a little.

“Elara?” a caring and familiar voice whispered beside her, “Elara, I am sorry; I just wanted to check your temperature. How are you feeling? It is okay, you are going to be okay. You’re safe.”

The girl seemed to loosen at the words and peered up from behind the blankets. Blinding brightness forced her eyes shut again and after repeating this uncomfortable process several times, everything came into focus. The anxious face of a woman was smiling at her. It was a smile that concealed a thousand worries. It seemed that Elara was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts castle… at least, that was what it looked like. She had been here several times before when she had been experimenting with potions and they went disastrously wrong. One time, a potion went so badly wrong that it left the whole of Ravenclaw tower drenched in a cherry scented, thick, dewy fog which did not lift for days, despite all of the Hogwarts professors’ attempts at ridding it. Elara and another Ravenclaw girl were the only ones in the dorm at the time of the explosion, and both students had to spend three days in the hospital wing.

Elara very nearly got herself expelled from school that time. She had never seen Professor Flitwick so furious. She had been told many times not to brew potions in the dorms, but curiosity got the better of her. Though her potion went badly wrong, she did succeed in one thing – achieving the most points deducted from Ravenclaw house in a century. That disaster cost her one hundred and fifty house points, a year of Hogsmeade visits, and six months worth of detentions. It was a very long year. Not to mention the whole Ravenclaw house has pretty much shunned her since then, the loss of so many house points hung in the air a lot longer than the explosion did. During her many detentions, she was often sent to support Madam Pomphrey in the hospital wing, but she did not mind that – actually, it was rather fun. She had decided that if she did not make it in the world of potioneering then she would settle as a healer as she seemed to have a knack for it – but I suppose when so many of one’s potions have gone so badly wrong, it would be common sense to attempt to heal your injuries yourself, and avoiding further punishment by doing so.

“Elara, how are you feeling?” the woman repeated.

Elara’s voice seemed to catch in her throat. She intended to say, “Madam Pomphrey?” but instead, a rather stiff croak came out. She flustered, but the healing witch interrupted further attempts of talk.

“It’s okay. Here, take this. It’s a healing potion and it should help with the pain a little.” She handed Elara a small teacup with a green and unpleasant looking substance inside. “It’ll help, but I would drink it fast – it doesn’t have the sweetest taste.”

Elara eyed the bottle nervously but decided to heed the witch and swallowed it in one enormous gulp. It sent shivers down her spine and a prickling sensation spread across her skin. She had never tasted something so vile, even the cook’s notorious end-of-week soup at home was not this bad, and that was saying something.

“Drink, child, the taste won’t last forever.” Madam Pomphrey stifled a small laugh at the girl’s obvious disgust and handed her a glass of lemon water, which Elara took more than willingly. As she drank, she realised how parched she was and finished it in seconds, and was immediately refilled by Madam Pomphrey the second it touched the table.

“Thank you,” Elara tried to smile, but she wasn’t sure if she had pulled it off, mainly due to the fact Madam Pomphrey didn’t smile back, instead she looked rather distressed… or sad… or was it pity? But before she could word this, her thoughts were interrupted.

“Lie down and rest, Elara, you’ve been through quite an ordeal. Try to sleep, you will feel better for it. There is a dreamless sleep potion next to the bed, I would advise you to take it all. Someone will be along in the morning to have a talk with you about the happenings of Friday night. Rest well,” and with her words hanging in the air, she left looking rather forlorn and shut the curtains behind her. The lights seemed to dim as Madam Pomphrey’s footsteps echoed down the corridor.

The girl was left looking confused by candlelight. She did not know what to think. What had happened? Was it really that bad? Endless possibilities came to Elara, but she shook them off quickly. Over thinking won’t help any situation, she thought, especially one like this. She heaved herself up off the bed slowly, and shuffled towards the window. She looked up at the night sky and marvelled in its beauty. The moon hung peacefully in the sky, almost as though the darkness surrounding it were blankets tucking it into bed.

Waning gibbous, she thought. How long had she been here lying vulnerable and blissfully unaware of the situation that unravelled around her sleeping body.

At this, she began to examine her body. There was no mirror on the bedside table but just a vase of blooming pink peonies, a bar of dark chocolate, a little vial of potion, and a glass of water standing next to a crystal water pitcher. The sign of no bedside mirror did nothing to comfort her, that was never a good sign and instantly her hand rose to her head, examining it by touch. A deep gash was painted across her face, from her forehead and down her eye and cheek. Her eye was swollen, and the wound on her face had been stitched by some form of magic unknown to her. It hurt sure enough, but overall it just felt a bit puffy. If the beast was really a werewolf, she supposed she got off rather lightly with just a scratch. This managed to console Elara and she didn’t give more thought to the issue. She didn’t feel any different in herself – just achy, sore, and tired. Surely if she had been bitten then she would feel like the beast inside?

She began to think about what happened in the forest. All she could remember was seeing the creature up-close and hearing an ear-splitting howl… but how did she get from there, to here? Did someone come to save her? Princes did not exist in the magical world, she was sure of it, so who? Or, what? The weight of recent events came crashing down on her and the exhaustion hit her. She reached for the potion and drank.

As it happened, the dreamless sleep potion worked extremely well – she could barely remember her late night musings before she fell into the expanse of blissful dreamy oblivion.

Morning arrived, and with it came an intense headache. Elara groaned and placed her hand to her forehead, as though this would bring a relief. It didn’t. In fact it just made her feel worse. She opened her eyes and went to reach for a glass of water when she realised a person was standing at the end of her bed having a conversation with Madam Pomphrey. She kept still and listened.

“Yes Remus, of course. I still remember when it was you…” She glanced at Elara and realised she was awake. She smiled at Elara, but didn’t carry on her conversation. Before scurrying away, she looked at Elara and said, “If you need anything I’ll be just at the end of the ward cleaning the beds. Just ring the bell and I’ll be there.”

Her eyes followed Madam Pomphrey as she left, and the man who stood at the end of her bed nodded towards the armchair and smiled weakly, “Mind if I sit?”

Elara nodded. He sat down slowly and conjured a table, upon it sat a fine china tea set emblazoned with blue floral patterns. There was a tea-pot, two tea-cups, sugar pot, spoons, a little jug of milk and a plate of assorted biscuits; Elara’s eye fell to the chocolate covered one.

“Would you like a cup of tea?”

He smiled, and she nodded again.

He slowly poured the tea into the teacups and offered it to the girl with a sympathetic smile. He scooped two spoonfuls of sugar into his tea cup and passed the pot to the girl, and she did the same.

“Milk?” he asked.

After a swift nod, he continued to smile but she could see pity behind his eyes. She frowned slightly, and looked away while he poured the milk into the cups.

“I’m Professor Lupin, I remember you from class. The girl with the leopard patronus?”

She nodded.

“How are you feeling?”

After a prolonged silence, he carried on, “You know, I find that most problems are easier to digest when you have a cup of tea in hand and a friendly shoulder to lean on.”

His smile was a warm one, but she could still see the pity hiding on his face. She couldn’t stand it, and fixed her eyes resolutely on the end of her bed. He took a sip of tea and glanced at the girl whose eyes refused to meet his. He wished he didn’t have to break the news that will ensure her life will never be the same again; he wished that he could take it all away.

But years of wishing never worked for him.

“I have something to tell you. It will come as a shock and it won’t be something you will accept at first, but in order to move forward you must know the truth.”

This had got her attention alright. She turned her head and stared into his eyes… the eyes of someone who had witnessed a thousand nightmares. She didn’t say anything, but held her breath as she hung on his every word.

“I am sorry I must break the news that will likely cause you many sleepless nights, but I want you to know that even in the darkest hours you will not be alone.” He looked at her and sympathy was etched on his face with a sincere gentility she hadn’t seen before.

“I want you to know that I understand, and I am here to help you.” He took a sip of his tea and took a deep, slow breath, as if bracing himself for his next words. “Friday night, you were bitten. You were bitten… bitten-”

He stumbled over his words, and his eyes fell to the floor.

“You were bitten by a werewolf.”

The words hung in the air with a haunting chill to them. She wished that this was just a cruel and twisted joke, but deep down she accepted it as truth; as if a part of her had known this since the moment she heard the wolf’s howl.

“I- I’m… a werewolf?”

He nodded his head, “Yes, you are a werewolf. I’m so sorry.”

They sat in silence together for what seemed like hours. “It is hard to come to terms with it, and you probably won’t do so for many months. If you need some time to process this then all you have to do is ask.”

He looked at the girl and continued, “I… also want you to know that you are not alone, and I understand what you are going through. You see… I-… well, I suffer from the same affliction.”

She glared at him, open mouthed, with such obvious shock that Remus had to hide the urge to laugh.

“You?” she asked.

“Yes.” He smiled sadly, “I am a werewolf, and I have been for a long time now. I was a child when I received the bite, and yet I was still permitted to come here to Hogwarts as a child. I was given the chance of an ordinary lifestyle… well, almost ordinary. I was sent once a month to the shrieking shack where I would transform and spend the night hidden from people… safe. You will be allowed to do the same, and you will be supported in all ways you need. Though these days it is a little easier now there is Wolfsbane.” He pulled a vial, with a brown liquid inside. He shook it slightly, and handed it to the girl.

“You take the Wolfsbane potion every evening for a week prior to the full moon and it will allow you to keep your mind when you transform. It won’t prevent you turning into the wolf and it won’t rid all blood lust from your system – but you will learn to tame the beast as time goes by. Wolfsbane will become your best friend… but it is dreadfully expensive and complicated to concoct. Luckily, here at Hogwarts we have as much as necessary. Professor Snape is kind enough to brew it for me each cycle, and I remain curled up in my office each full moon. It’s a very complex potion… though I hear you are quite the genius at potioneering yourself. Perhaps Professor Snape will be able to show you how to brew it.”

He smiled, and re-filled Elara’s tea cup. “There is a room in Hogwarts known as the come-and-go room… the room of requirement… it appears perfectly for the seekers needs. You will enter the room and it will conceal you, safe from harm and detection. You will spend your nights as a harmless wolf… of course, that is if you take Wolfsbane as instructed.”

Her brain seemed to sag with the weight of all this information. She simply could not comprehend it. Her mind started to whizz with endless probabilities; the painful transformations, being forever reliant upon a single potion and the fears of the consequences if it was forgotten. What if she did forget to take the potion? She didn’t think she could live with herself if she hurt anyone, killed anyone… or worse – inflicted this disease upon somebody else and changed their fate entirely with one bite… she started to think of the wolf caused this, and then it hit her – Professor Lupin?

“Wait… wait, was it…- I mean,” She paused to arrange her thoughts, “Was it you? Did you do this to me?”

Her accusation pained him like the sting of a thousand bees, and apparently this was etched on his face because she stumbled on to say, “Sorry. I didn’t mean…” but she trailed off.

“No, I did not cause this. Had I not just told you that I take Wolfsbane? That I remain in my office for the duration of the full moon? Professor Snape kindly gives me my last dose of Wolfsbane, and seals enchantments around my office as he leaves, as an extra precaution. I assure you, I was curled up in my office quite a harmless wolf and I was not the one who did this to you.” He did not raise his voice, but Elara could tell she had upset him.

He took the silence as an opportunity to pour himself more tea.

“I wasn’t the one who did this to you Elara, but the beast who did could have been just like me without the Wolfsbane. It is hard to accept, but most of us cannot control what we do when transformed without the use of this potion. It's cost and complexities often mean that it isn’t an option for a lot of people. I’m sure they would feel awfully guilty if they knew what they had done. Over time, you will forgive – though I know it is impossible to even think of that right now.”

Elara felt a mixture of feelings that overwhelmed her, and tears began to escape the corners of her eyes. She put her hands over her face and sobbed. She couldn’t take it, she wanted to find comfort in eternal sleep and forget her world entirely.

“Here, take this and eat. Trust me, it’ll help.” Professor Lupin handed her some chocolate, and instead of eating it, she just held it a while.

“Werewolves are often loners and doomed to a misunderstood and cruel fate. There are many misconceptions about lycanthropy and werewolves. It cannot be cured, that much is true. And once a month you will turn into a beast. It is a painful transition, and nothing I can do or say will make it any easier for you. Pretty much all you can hope for is that it is swift, and over with as soon as possible. It will change you, and how people may see you, but true friends will stand by you through your darkest hours. You have me, and you will not be alone. Now, eat. You will feel better.”

She took a bite and warmth spread across her body like an invisible hug. She felt lighter as if her burden had been halved by a taste of chocolate. 

She smiled a little,

and he did too.


	3. A Tear and Tears

Elara spent the next several days in the hospital wing under the careful watch of Madam Pomphrey, who didn’t like to leave her alone for too long. She could be seen glancing at Elara every ten minutes or so over the top of her spectacles, and Elara definitely heard lingering footsteps from behind the curtain when she was supposed to be asleep. Professor Dumbledore had told Elara that the events of that fate-changing night had been kept to the knowledge of the Professors only and that it would be wise to keep the details to herself. She agreed. He also suggested that leaving a false recount of what happened when people ask about the scars would be better than the truth, being mauled by a herd of Hippogriff or a wild Chimeara would cause less division than the truth. And since nobody else knew of the event, the only visitors Elara had consisted of various Hogwarts Professor’s. 

Professor Snape visited a couple of times. He had brought her a pepperup potion to be taken in the mornings, this week's potions theory, and the method for brewing Wolfsbane that Elara had requested earlier in the week. He also gave a rather dull speech at how carelessness will not be a sufficient excuse for falling behind, and that he expected full marks on the end of month test… but he also lingered a little longer than necessary, and could be heard frequently asking Madam Pomphrey of details on Elara’s recovery when he thought she was out of earshot. She asked Professor Snape whether he thought brewing potions would be allowed in the hospital wing, and quite unnatural to him, a small smile crept on his face, but before answering he turned to leave.

Professor Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw house, had visited too. He brought her some of her belongings from the dormitory; a spare set of pyjamas, a book, some spare parchment with ink, and Elara’s most treasured possession of all; a patchwork blanket made by her late Grandmother. Though Elara appreciated the visit from Professor Flitwick, she noticed that he seemed to dodge the topic of what happened in the forest and couldn’t bring himself to look at her for long. This happened quite a lot, in fact, Professor Lupin was the only person unafraid to talk so openly about it. Everybody else simply avoided the topic as if it was something shameful… as if they could be inflicted with Lycanthropy by speaking the name of it. Perhaps this was the way things were going to be now. People seemed too afraid and ignored the topic as if by doing so it would make it disappear… or make her disappear. 

Her most frequent visitor was Professor Lupin. He seemed to want to keep a close eye on her too, and she found that she didn’t mind so much. It was a comfort to have somebody who truly understands what she’s going through and his support meant everything to her. He would visit most mornings to drop off the day's work that he collected from the other professors, but each evening he would come and sit by her bed and read her chapters from a Defence Against the Dark Arts book they were studying in class. He didn’t want her to fall behind… though sometimes he read from other books such as Tolkien’s Hobbit which she was reading at night, or a book of his choosing called Mythology or Magick and Magic. It was quite interesting. It contained many ancient myths and fairy tales from both the magical and muggles, intertwined together to produce something rather mystical. He said it was one of his favourites.

His voice was so soft and comforting that one night Elara had fallen asleep to it while he was reading to her, and when she woke several hours later she had found a bar of chocolate sitting on a pair of green thickly knitted socks, with a note attached that wrote, ‘El, I’m afraid knitting isn’t my forte, but they should keep you warm during your stay at the hospital wing. I know better than most how cold the floor can be here. - Professor Lupin’. 

Professor Lupin knew more than most what it was like to be here because he came here each month during his school years after the transition… and then she began to think about how hard it must have been. His childhood had been stolen from this disease… and sadness clouded her thoughts. She vowed that once she left Hogwarts in July, she would double her efforts to find the cure… and maybe one day nobody will have to endure such vicious and endless unwaning torment.

Days rolled past and before she knew it she was discharged from Madam Pomphrey’s care. She was asked to visit the headmaster’s office before returning to the dormitory, a few things needed to be ironed over before her studies resumed as normal. She tried not to give it much thought but the feeling of hopelessness rose to her and caught her completely off guard. After pacing the halls for what seemed like a lifetime, she finally mustered the courage to enter the headmaster's office.

She knocked softly, as though by doing so she could shy away from what needed to be said, but the Headmaster invited her into the office. Elara had never been in the Headmaster’s office before, and everywhere she looked she could see something new and intriguing. Every corner of the office was overbrimmed with curiosities and magical things, objects, books, artefacts, files, knick-knacks, candles… you name it, it's likely to reside here. The room had a warm and comforting air to it which made it feel like coming home after a long day in the cold winter air. The fireplace was ablaze with burning logs, and candles surrounded the mantle. A phoenix was softly dozing next to an armchair, and Elara couldn’t help but smile in awe and absolute marvel. 

The Headmaster smiled and ushered a hand to the vacant chair, “Hello Miss Silverstone, please sit.”

She sat in the emerald armchair opposite his desk. She tore her gaze away from the curious objects within the room and faced the Headmaster.

“How are you feeling?” he offered her a chocolate mint, and she willingly accepted. She thought about this question for a moment, and she wasn’t really sure how to answer. Her smile slowly faded when the persistent quarrel intensified within her mind; she felt just like her normal self, but of course, her life was nothing close to normal now and it may never be so again. She began to think of all the questions that had burned into her mind during her stay in the hospital wing, but her eyes dropped to the floor in shame. She was torn; her family had always told her that werewolves were disgusting creatures, loathsome and not worthy of life… but she didn’t feel any of those things. She just felt like the same old Elara. How could one be a vile beast and not feel it?

“I want you to know that there is nothing to feel ashamed of, Elara.” He interrupted her chain of self-deprecating thoughts as if he had read her mind. “But it is understandable that you feel conflicted, am I right?” he smiled a soft smile, eyes sparkling in the candlelight. 

“Um, well… yes. I mean, everything is different now. I feel okay, but maybe I have jinxed it by thinking so… I don’t think I’ll fully understand how to feel until the first… uh.. full moon…” She trailed off, and avoided his piercing stare.

“Yes, I can imagine how you must be feeling, it must be hard. Things have changed, but with the right support, I am sure you will flourish despite the struggles. I hear that Professor Lupin has been checking up on you?”

“Yes, he has. His support has meant everything to me, these last few days. And the kindness of all the Professors too. I am so grateful.” 

“We all have your best interest at heart and wish to support you fully. Do you have any questions that I may be able to help with?”

“Yes, sir, a few… I haven’t heard from home and I wasn’t sure if they knew what had happened? Do I have to tell them, could I not just keep this information to myself?” Elara asked, dreading the answer. She was from a strict pureblood family. They were very… well… proud. They expected Elara to uphold family honours and traditions just like the sacred 28 families, but she failed dismally at ever making them proud. She often felt an outcast, both at home and at school. They were still her family, though, and the only one she is likely to have. She dreaded to hear what they would say if they ever learned what had become of her.

“Ah… well, I have spoken to them directly the night we found you and kept them updated with your recovery, I did not disclose the nature of the event... I thought that would be best done in person.” The headmaster sighed and stared out of the window as though stalling for time. Several long moments passed. “They agreed to come to the school to talk to you. They will be here in about ten minutes.”

Elara’s mouth fell open, displaying the half-chewed chocolate in her mouth. She swallowed too fast, and it stuck in her throat. After several coughs, she jumped to her feet – making her almost collapse from dizziness.

“What! Now? Surely not! They can’t be- but I didn’t know!” she started to pace the room and stopped in front of a mirror. “Oh, merlin’s beard!”

She stared at the mirror and noted her own shabby appearance. Her face and wounds had healed, but it had left a scar down her face, and her eye had been damaged in the attack. As a result, she couldn’t see very well through it and the pupil was enlarged. The scarring was on her face, neck, shoulders, and the bite was on her arm. Luckily, her robes hid the majority of it, but she could still see the scars plastered on her face. Slight bruising still lay there too. She immediately began to smarten herself up and tried to arrange her hair as if it would conceal the damage.

Dumbledore coughed, which halted her rambling thoughts and she turned to look at the Headmaster with a face full of intense panic. “I’m sorry, sir, but they can’t come, they can’t see me. You don’t understand, I can’t-.. they will…” her eyes dropped to her feet, and didn’t continue her protest, but examined the floor instead.

“They are on their way Elara. Whilst they may not have dreamt of this scenario for their eldest daughter, I am sure that they will support you through it. They need to know. What did you imagine - never to face them again? We cannot run from fears, I think you know that.”

“Forgive me sir, but you don’t know them as I do. They were ashamed of me before this happened. They couldn’t stand to be in the same room as me, do you really think that will change now I’m… well, you know what.”

“I suppose we shall find out, Elara. No matter what happens, you are quite safe here.” The headmaster smiled and asked her whether she would like a drink of hot chocolate while they waited. Elara paused for several moments but agreed as she sighed in exasperation.

Dumbledore conjured two mugs and a thin vial of potion. Two droplets fell into the mugs and instantly, two perfect looking hot chocolates appeared in the mugs, topped with cream and marshmallows.

“Oh! Thank you!” The girl's over-eagerness in devouring the drink left her with a burnt tongue and a neat looking cream-moustache.

“You know, I had to wait until I was thirty before I developed a moustache that magnificent! And here you are, mastering the trick at seventeen.” Dumbledore chuckled and handed her a napkin that was embroidered with the initials G.G.

She laughed softly, and Elara only briefly pondered who G.G could be before becoming captivated with her surroundings, examining them closely as they waited. There were portraits all hanging in a neat line around the room. She noticed that a lot of them were sleeping, others were sitting in cozy armchairs reading books, and one was perched on a stool playing a golden harp. Her eyes fell to the harp, and she quickly became entranced with it. Her eyes connected with the portrait and time evaporated. She was utterly bewitched by the sounds and all she could think of was the sweet melody until the sound of something smashing to the floor broke her reverie. The contents of her hot chocolate were splattered all across the headmaster’s office floor and she began her endless flow of sincere apologies, falling over each one, “Oh, I’m so sorr-... I didn-didn’t mean to drop it… I was just looking at that painting and… I’m sorry!”

“No matter, no matter.” Dumbledore smiled and with a wave of his hand, the mess was gone and a fresh mug of hot cocoa was sitting back on the desk, no evidence of an accident on the floor.

“Oh- Woah, sir, I’d love to learn that one!” she beamed at him, sincerity was evident in her tone. He smiled and replied, “Maybe another time, Elara, your parents are just outside.”

She sprang to her feet with a clatter, her chair fell behind her but Dumbledore caught it swiftly with a flick of a wand. 

“Ah, welcome, Mr., and Mrs. Silverstone. Please, sit.” Dumbledore conjured two comfy-looking armchairs around his desk. They did not sit but instead stood in the doorway rather rigidly, as though they were mannequins without a purpose. Mrs. Silverstone was a tall, thin woman with blonde hair that was tied tightly in a low bun. She wasn’t an ugly woman, but her constant frown had etched wrinkles into her skin and gave her the appearance of someone hard to please. She held her posture well, and her upturned nose was her most prominent feature. Her husband was around the same height as his wife, perhaps only a few centimeters taller. He had dark hair, a neatly trimmed moustache, and a harsh looking face. It was obvious that he found the meeting a waste of time, due mainly to his lack of interest at all in greeting his child. However, their eyes eventually met with their daughters and Mrs. Silverstone made towards her, grabbing Elara’s chin for closer inspection. 

Her eyes followed the marks down Elara’s face and disgust was etched into every line on her pointed white face. She quickly let go of Elara and backed away as if contaminated. Her husband didn’t move but stood resolutely beside his wife. 

“Care to explain, Dumbledore? What has happened to her face? How do we get rid of this… this mess?” she pointed at the scar on Elara’s face with the utmost detest. “Look at her, just look! Disgusting, she wasn’t good looking beforehand but now... embarrassment.” Elara kept her head bowed and refused to look at her mother.

Dumbledore didn’t look angry, but his tone carried hidden caution, “Sit down and I will try to explain everything.”

Elara’s eyes started to burn and her heart increased its monotonous thud to a rapidity rarely heard while sedentary. She wiped her heated palms across her robes. While her parents busied themselves with finding their seats, she had the chance to quickly turn away and wipe the tears from her eyes. She swallowed the sensation of impending doom before turning to face her parents with the bravery that would make a Gryffindor proud.

Her parents sat in the armchairs opposite her and both looked as if this is the last place they wanted to be. They stared at the headmaster anticipating his explanations and justification for having the nerve to call them here. 

“As you know, Elara had an accident last week. She has been in the hospital wing since then, but she has been looked after and has made a fast recovery considering the extent of her injuries and the severity of the incident. I did request you to come the evening it occurred, but-”

“We had more important things to do than tend to a misbehaving and unruly child. She is in school, is she not? She is your responsibility to discipline while she is here and I trust you to do so.” Her father spat, as if the words were so vicious they’d poison him if he kept them in for too long

Dumbledore paused and looked rather sadly at Elara before quickly carrying on as if he hadn’t heard her father's response. “As a result of Elara’s incident, she has been inflicted with a disease. It is an affliction with a lot of stigma behind it, and it causes the sufferer a lot of pain. Yes… I daresay her life will never be the same again. She will need assistance, guidance, and nurturing love. But most of all, she needs understanding.”

“Get on with it. What's wrong with her now? I imagine she’s fed you another lot of cock-and-bull to get her out of her duties or schoolwork. She’s a little liar this one, Dumbledore, can’t you see that?” The people in the portraits showed signs of discomfort and unease upon noticing the look of loathing she was giving her child. It wasn’t a look you would find in most people, let alone in family members. 

“Elara was bitten by a werewolf. And due to that bite, she has been inflicted with a disease; Lycanthropy… I’m sure you’ve heard of it?” When nobody answered, he continued, “I know this must come as a shock but in order to move forward Elara will need support. She needs her family now more than ever.”

A quiet chill spread across the room, and her parents looked as though expecting to hear the missing punchline. After a while Mrs. Silverstone spoke, looking between her husband and Dumbledore, “Is this some kind of joke? You jest, Dumbledore.”

“No joke, I’m afraid.” Dumbledore kept a gentle smile on his face and a soft voice, “I am sorry to say that it is true. Elara was… well, she was out of bed past hours. She was brewing a potion in the grounds, when - much to her regret, I’m sure - she was attacked in the forest. I don’t think she knows how lucky she is to be alive. If it wasn’t for the help of the Centaurs roaming the forest when they heard her screams, she probably wouldn’t be here right now. They chased the creature off and brought her immediately to the care of our Potions Master, who happened to be patrolling that night. He managed to heal some deeper wounds which saved her life, but sadly nothing could be done to help the spread of the disease. I am sorry, but this is the fate the Universe has dealt her and-” 

The loathing on her mother’s face was paramount. She sprang to her feet and before Elara realised what was about to happen, it already did. Her mother slapped her hard across the face and spat on the floor beside her feet. “How dare you. After everything we have done for you, you repay us like this? You foolish girl. You deserve this fate for being such an unruly brat.” She raised her hand to Elara again but she was pushed aside as if by magic. An angry-looking Dumbledore had risen to his feet, wand in hand. “Mrs Silverstone, you will not lay another hand to her. She has been through enough.”

“You dare!” she screamed, looking wildly from her husband to the Headmaster. “She is my blood and I will do as I please.”

“Let's be civil, sit down and we can discuss what is going to happen.”

She laughed her wicked laugh and stared directly at her daughter. “There is nothing to be said. Why would I wish to discuss the fate of a foul and disgusting half-breed such as her? If I had it my way, her lot would be exterminated; finished; ended.” she pointed her finger in Elara’s face before hitting the final blow, “You are not welcome at our home anymore, do you hear me? Half-breed scum, you rot where you belong, you are no child of mine.” She stormed from the room with her husband following close by, leaving a horrifying silence in the office behind her, which was punctuated by the soft sobs of a girl, broken.


	4. Dementor, Boggart, and Wolf

The next few days were a blur to Elara, and she was lost to a looming depression that had its claws in her so deep she could not see the release. It felt very much like she was under the constant watch of a dementor that followed her every move... and there was no escape. Hope and happiness felt like things of long past to Elara; forever lost to the void of suffering. Her mind had been so occupied with feelings of conflict and such intense sadness after the meeting with her parents, that she hadn’t given much thought to the more pressing concern; her first transformation. It is crazy how long the days felt, and yet they rolled swiftly into weeks at an increasing pace. Before she knew it, the full moon was only a week away. She had been taking the Wolfsbane potion every evening as instructed by Professor Flitwick, and it was the vilest thing she had ever tasted. It had the texture of oozing mud with the colour to match, and it had a sulfuric taste which reminded her strongly of egg. She could not stand eggs and had detested them since being a young child. How anyone could willingly eat them she could not understand, and the Wolfsbane was enough to solidify this strong view of them. 

The state of constant anxiety and nervousness she felt on a daily basis had reflected itself in her grades, and also in the way her teachers looked at her when confronting the issue. She hated being pitied, almost as much as the fate of recent events. But it was hard to care at all very much when her mind was whizzing with other pressing thoughts and concerns. When she was first informed of her Lycanthropy, she had tried to remain positive about the whole ordeal. Maybe her naivety was evident because now she could not face speaking of it. She cringed whenever werewolves were mentioned, whether in general conversation or when teachers directly addressed her lycanthropy. She had grown to resent everything about herself. Her dreams and aspirations had vanished, she had no interest in friendships she once felt strongly about and had neglected herself in every possible way. She did not find happiness in anything she used to, even potioneering. Reality hit her with such force that it knocked her cleanly off her feet and as far as she was concerned, her life remained in tatters. Disowned by her family, she had no idea where she was going to go from here or what she was going to do once she left Hogwarts in only a couple of months… she did not know what to do, but whenever she tried to work out a plan her brain simply wouldn’t comply, and numbness intervened. She could not focus on anything, no matter how hard she tried.

The concerns of the teachers did nothing to raise her spirits, though she did appreciate the odd bar of chocolate slipped onto her desk by Professor Lupin, and even Professor Snape had shown concern in his own way. He had overlooked several bad potions that Elara had brewed in class, multiple errors in her potions theory work, inattentiveness on her part, and one afternoon in Potions class Elara had been extremely rude to the professor. Her impertinence was in response to the deduction of fifteen house points taken from Ravenclaw, but Snape hadn’t done the same for Slytherin even though they had got the same question wrong. The entire class were convinced that her cheek had meant student caning was going to make a return just for her, but Elara didn’t care nor give it much thought. She just sat there, blank eyes, staring directly at Snape as if daring him to challenge her.

He had held her back from class that afternoon. She thought that maybe he was giving himself time to think of a bad enough punishment suitable for her insolence, but she was wrong. A lot of students glanced back at Elara with a sort of vindictive excitement on their faces as they were leaving the classroom, but others looked concerned. Once they had all left, Snape shut the door and pulled up a chair opposite to Elara’s desk and sat. After a few minutes of silence, she looked up and saw an odd worry etched onto his face, something she had not seen there before… care, or compassion? Was it a friendly concern? But these thoughts were ended immediately by his following words. 

“Listen to me, Miss Silverstone. I will not permit the level of disrespect and insolence you showed in class today from anybody, not even you. Your behaviour was a disgrace and it isn’t something I’d have imagined from you. You are one of my best students. I will overlook this incident and lack of manners due to your current… challenges. However, if you dare speak to me like that again, I will make your life at Hogwarts very difficult for you. ”

She had scoffed at this, and before she could stop herself she said, “Oh yes, because my life is really milk and honey, Snape? Do what you want. I don’t give a shit anymore. I do not care.”

A harrowing silence followed her words and she choked on them. The minutes could have been hours for what they felt, and his glowering stare pierced her like the sharpest knife. Immediately, she knew she had gone too far, overstepped the line, and set fire to the olive branch he was offering her. Usually, she held the utmost respect for the Potions Master, but she found it hard to care about anything anymore. What could he possibly do, what could anyone possibly do, to make her life worse? Yet, she felt immediate regret and remorse, and the lump of shame in her throat constricted her breathing. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face as her emotions escaped her eyes. She did not look at him, but she could tell that he did not move his stare from her as she squirmed in her seat. She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robes and kept her gaze on the dungeon floor. 

“I’m sorry,” she managed to whisper through her tears, and her face fell into her hands where she continued to weep. 

Maybe it was witnessing the girl crumbling before his eyes, but he did not seem as angry as the situation deserved. Any anger he had, had melted away upon witnessing her soft sobs. After what seemed like hours, he responded, “While I may not know exactly what you are going through or how you must be feeling, it is not hard to see that you are struggling. I can read you like an open book, Elara, and I know that you do care. I can see the conflict and regret in you. You do care. And I know what it is like to have a certain emptiness, to feel hopeless.” 

After a while, her sobs died away, and he continued as she peered at him. “Today, I forgive you. But I will not be so forgiving if this happens again. You will attend detention Saturday afternoon with me. And Elara, you will never again speak to me like you have done today, hear me? I daresay that if anyone else had spoken to me in such a manner then they would be suffering much worse fates than this. You must control your temper and master your emotions before they consume you completely. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Then, go. Do not make the same mistake again or you will be very, very sorry indeed.”

She wiped her tears and gathered her belongings from the desk and made for the door. Before she reached the door, she turned back to say, “Thank you, Professor.” 

Elara hadn’t quite believed what had happened, or why he had been so lenient with her after such behaviour, but it made her see sense. It made her realise that the world wasn’t entirely against her, and maybe she would be okay in the end.

It was Friday and Elara was making her way to the Defence of the Dark Arts classroom when something out of the window made her stop and stare. It was a grey and rainy day, and the wind was howling through the gaps of the window and left a chilly breeze. The cold seemed to be emphasised by the number of Dementors swooping around the grounds. She could see the Quidditch pitch from here, and the forbidden forest sat in the background. She still hadn’t been back to the place where it happened… she didn’t think she ever would. She didn’t feel safe anymore, no matter where she went. There were at least twenty Dementors floating around, dotted across the skies, and she began to wonder what they would look like without their great, black, rotting cloaks. Perhaps it would be something equally decaying, dead, and rotten. How could they be allowed to be here, at Hogwarts? She was sure that her sadness was worsened by the presence of such creatures, and the feeling was shared by most students she met in the corridors. Everyone was a little on edge lately, though she didn’t know if that was due to the Dementors or the fact the exams were coming up.

“Hey, Elara! Ellie, El!” a second-year she had recognised to be Billy Perkins came running up to her. Billy was one of the school newspaper journalists, and only ever spoke to Elara about such matters as gossip, recent events, and maybe to ask her opinion on an article he had written. Today was no different.

“What have I said about calling me that?” she snapped.

“Sorry, Elara! I was wondering if you could give an opinion on this article? I heard a werewolf has been roaming the grounds of Hogwarts recently and I think that this piece does it justice… I mean, I don’t know if its true, Lilly Bett told me she’d seen one lurking in the forest but we all know what she’s like for exaggeration and-”

“No, sorry, Billy. I’ve got to go.” and she rushed into the DADA classroom without looking back at a confused looking Billy Perkins. She found the classroom empty, located her seat and threw herself into it. Her hands ran through her hair in frustration. It seemed to follow her everywhere she went, a constant reminder of the darkness that lay in her soul. Will she have no respite from it, not even during school hours?

“Is everything alright, El?”

She almost jumped out of her seat. Professor Lupin was sitting behind his desk in the corner of the room marking some paperwork. She hadn’t noticed him there. Standing, she apologised and realised she was fifteen minutes early to the lesson.

“I- uh, you startled me.”

He chuckled a bit and she continued before he could respond, “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there. I didn’t realise I was so early... I’ll wait outside.”

“No, you’re okay. You can wait here, in fact, I may need your help if you’re willing.” He beckoned her over to him, and she obliged. “Today’s lesson will be a practical lesson. I need the desks stacked up onto the left-hand side of the room and when the students arrive I need you to hand them these clipboards.” he pointed at a stack of them beside him and smiled.

“Oh, sure, okay. What will we be learning about, sir?” she fetched her wand, and carefully moved the chairs to the side of the room, stacking them on top of each other. 

“Now, now, I can’t give away secrets like that or I’ll be accused of favouritism.” he smiled, and continued, “It's just something that's not often touched upon, as they are so misunderstood and rare. You’ll see.” 

She smiled back at him and started to move the desks to the sides of the classroom.

“How are you feeling? I couldn’t help but sense something amiss when you entered the classroom. Is everything okay?”

She halted, but didn’t look at him as she spoke, “Everything is fine.”

“You do know that you can talk to me if you need to? I promise I’m a good listener.”

“Thank you.” She didn't know exactly what to say, she just knew she didn’t want to talk in detail about her problems. She felt he probably knew this. She found that in his presence, she didn’t have to talk details for him to empathise. He understood her in ways nobody else did. “I’m okay, I just wish I could escape myself for a day or two.” 

A sad smile sat on his face, “I know what you mean.”

She also thought that if she ignored it, maybe it would go away for a while. There was a reason she wasn’t a Gryffindor, she lacked bravery and courage… then she began to ponder which house Lupin had been in when he was at school and realised he had never mentioned it before.

“Sir, if you don’t mind me asking… when you were a student, which house were you in?”

He smiled, “I was a Gryffindor. Though the hat thought I would do well in Ravenclaw like yourself. But in the end, it settled for the house of Godrics.”

“Oh, I see. You must be very brave.”

He laughed at this, he could not help it. That was the first time anyone had called him brave in sincerity. “I’m only brave when I have to be. Just like you, we’re no different really.”

“I don’t feel very brave, in fact quite the opposite.” she kept her eyes on the task at hand.

“You are braver than you give yourself credit for.” 

She braved a glance at him and she forced a smile before turning again to stack the desks. After a brief silence, Lupin continued to say, “If you could put two chairs there, for John and Rose to sit on if they need to.”

She obliged, and placed several chairs in front of the majestic wardrobe in the centre of the room. She wondered why there was such a thing in the Defence of the Dark Arts classroom, but didn’t voice her thoughts as students started to arrive. She conjured the clipboards and parchment, and handed them to each person as they came through the door. The Defence of the Dark Arts class was a mixed class of students in her year from all four houses; Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. After around five minutes, everyone had arrived and were standing grouped in front of the wardrobe. Professor Lupin had stood from behind his desk and was making his way over to the students with a friendly expression.

“Welcome. Today, class, we will be doing a practical lesson. So leave your belongings at the back of the classroom. With the help of Elara, you should all have a clipboard and pencil? Keep your wands on your person, you will need them.” 

The students all nodded and proceeded to put their bags where instructed. He continued as they were doing so, “You may be wondering what a wardrobe is doing in the middle of the classroom, but inside it contains something rather interesting. Can you hazard a guess at what it might be?... anyone?”

Elara looked around and noted that everyone simply looked puzzled. She raised her hand and answered, “Could it be… a Boggart? They usually hide in dark places, so a wardrobe would be a perfect hiding place.”

Several people looked fearful, and others let out ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’, evidently intrigued.

He beamed, and said, “Yes! Very good Elara, five points to Ravenclaw. Yes, it is a Boggart, and like she said they prefer dark and isolated places, does anyone know what a Boggart does?”

He gave another person a chance to answer now, and picked on a Hufflepuff girl called Rory as she raised her hand, “A Boggart is a shapeshifter. They will assume the form of whatever the person in front of them fears the most. It's unsure where exactly they come from, and I’ve never seen one in real life before… but they are interesting, aren’t they!”

Professor Lupin smiled. “Well done! Five points to Hufflepuff, an extra five if you know the spell to repel a Boggart?”

“Riddikulus.”

“Very good! Another five to Hufflepuff. Yes, Riddikulus is the spell you will need to use to repel the creature. But not only that, you will need laughter to completely banish the Boggart.”

He began to pace the classroom, and continued his flow of conversation. “The spell that defeats a Boggart can be tricky, because it involves turning the creature into a figure of fun, so that fear can be dispelled in amusement. If the caster is able to laugh aloud at the Boggart, it will disappear at once. The incantation is ‘Riddikulus’, and the intention is to force the Boggart to assume a less-threatening and hopefully comical form. Simply think of the fear embodying something humorous and the laughter will work as banishment.”

“For example, you.” he pointed at a Gryffindor boy who looked a bit startled. “What is it you fear most?”

“Uh…” he looked uncomfortable, but pondered Lupin’s question. “Well, I’m not too sure. I think I probably fear death most of all.”

“Well, perhaps you could turn the grim reaper into a clown? Yes, I think that would work. Would you like to go first?”

The boy agreed and looked confident now, and Lupin ushered everyone into a line. “When the Boggart appears, just think of it wearing a clown costume. The laughter from the class should force it back into the wardrobe, and then the next person will try. Ready?”

On his nod, he opened the door of the wardrobe and out crept a dark creature. Once in the light, the obvious form of a hideous Grim Reaper crept towards him. He seemed a little nervous, but immediately shouted, “Riddikulus!”

The Boggart shifted as if hit by a harsh punch, and when it regained its posture it was wearing the outfit of a stage clown, perfected by matching makeup and a squeaky red nose. The class laughed heartily, and the next person faced the Boggart. Several people faced it without hesitation, and the classroom was filled with roars of laughter. In the midst of the humour, Elara’s turn to face the Boggart was fastly approaching and she felt building panic. She glanced at Lupin in an attempt to avoid what was going to happen, but he didn’t seem to notice her. She wasn’t sure what her biggest fear was anymore. At first, it would probably have been the failure of passing her exams. But now… darkness, abandonment, her parents, dark forests, werewolves, the moon, herself… there were far too many things to choose from, none of them she wanted a class of her peers to know about due mainly to the fact she had no idea which frightened her most.

The Boggart changed into spiders, zombies, clowns, and snakes. The oddest one had been Emmeline Culkin’s, where the Boggart had turned into a person with hundreds of holes in their skin, and the close second was Barnaby Fletcher’s, where it had transformed into dozens of chickens. Each Boggart had been defeated by laughter until Elara’s turn came. She refused to step forward at first, until a Slytherin had pushed her and she nearly fell.

She slowly looked up and gulped as the Boggart started to creep out of the wardrobe. She felt so much panic. She did not know what it was going to turn into or how she was going to banish it. She looked up to see herself standing in front of her with a blank expression on the Boggarts face. The Boggart Elara smiled a menacing and unnatural smile, and her eyes widened in horror. She stepped back, and the creature advanced on her with an evil grin. She didn’t notice the response of the other students who seemed to be amused at the thought of being scared of oneself. She didn’t notice the shocked sadness on Professor Lupin’s face as he started towards her to assist her. Her eyes just darted between the Professor and the Boggart, and she fled. She ran from the room, not daring to look at the laughing Slytherin’s at the back of the class, not daring to shift her concentration from the task at hand: fleeing the room of embarrassment.


	5. March, Mentor, May

The embarrassment she felt after the Boggart lesson carried her through the rest of the day. Instead of remaining in classes, she set out to find the room of requirement after coming to the conclusion that that would be the only place she would get a bit of peace… a place she wouldn’t be found. She headed towards the seventh-floor corridor with her favourite book in hand, ‘Little Women’. It was a muggle story that she had come across in the school library in her second year of Hogwarts, she had enjoyed it ever since and often found herself revisiting the pages whenever she faced hardship. She planned on getting lost within it for the rest of the day, and completely avoiding everything and everyone else, including Transfiguration or Herbology.

She crept through the halls, listening for any noises from the corridors ahead. Since classes still had another half an hour left, the castle was almost deserted and the path to the room of requirement was blissfully clear. She reached it within several minutes, and thought carefully of what she wanted… What did she want? 

She settled for a place she could sit peacefully for a few hours, an interlude to the chaos of the outside world. At her command, the door appeared, and as she entered the smell of fresh-baked cookies and honeysuckle welcomed her eagerly. It was the familiar smell of her Aunt Jane’s house which had been her safe place for many years. She would always visit her house when times at home were hard and she was welcome at any time, no matter the hour. She revelled in past memories of such sweetness that tugged at her heart, but sadness quickly clouded her memories as the realisation she would never again step foot into Auntie Jane’s house, for she had died a year ago. The loss of the only friendly relative had hit her hard, and to this day she still mourns. Sometimes, like now, she is caught off guard and fails to remember that she was gone. Her smile turned to sadness and she closed the door behind her. 

The sound of a crackling log fire and rain pattering on the windows piqued her interest, and she turned to see a pair of large wingback chairs positioned neatly opposite the hearth. She had to pause to take in the beauty of the room, there were many bookcases filled with ancient books, a grand piano, and a pile of pillows and blankets nestled into the corner of the room. Candles were strung around the room by magic, and the scene was simply breathtaking. She wished she could hold this moment in her mind forever, as the anxiety that had so desperately clung to her for weeks simply ebbed away at the sight of it. Perhaps she could stay here forever, nobody would notice her here. She could sneak to the kitchens for food, and the room would take care of everything else… yes, she would like that very much. She didn’t expect anyone would care about her disappearance, and technically she hadn’t left the grounds so she was still  _ at  _ school... 

She slowly made her way over to the armchairs and sank into the one that looked the most comfortable. As she did so, a floral tea set appeared on the side table next to her and she smiled while pouring herself a cup of steaming hot Earl Grey tea. The presence of the room itself was like a giant hug, and being inside it had taken the pressure of life away from her. She didn’t once give thought to the experience with the boggart, the humiliation, her list of woes, or the approaching transformation. She just existed there, hidden away in the corner of the castle, and took a break from the demands of life. She delved into the pages of her book for many hours and was happily carried away by the adventures of Jo, Beth, Meg, and Amy. Her favourite character had always been Jo, though she did love them all. Jo had felt similar to herself; awkward, homely, ambitious, clever, and always reaching for the stars. Though she wished she had Beth’s empathy and kindness, it had remained an aspiration of hers to be as kindly as the gentile March sister.

After reading several chapters, she stopped to close her eyes for a second… that lasted hours. She fell into a blissful slumber and only woke when her book slipped to the floor, creating a loud thud. She jolted from sleep and gave a long cat-like stretch. When she stopped yawning, she realised she wasn’t alone. In a panic, she reached for her wand and pointed it towards the figure sitting on the chair, whose face was hidden in darkness.

They raised their hands and said, “It's only me.”

Immediately, she lowered her wand and squinted to confirm her suspicion. It was Professor Lupin. She was shocked and had been thoroughly convinced that nobody would find her here. “How did you- what?”

He laughed at her sleepy and confused disorientation, answering the question she failed to ask, “You aren’t the only one who comes here, you know.”

She looked confused and realised she was sprawled across the chair in the most unladylike manner, hair slightly dishevelled with sleep in her eyes. She straightened herself up a little and said, “Why are you here? I want to be alone.”

His smile faltered, and after heaving a sigh he continued to say, “It is nine o’clock in the evening. You have been missing from classes all day and the Professors were worried. They were out there looking for you, but I had a hunch that you would be here. Seems I was right, wasn’t I?”

She didn’t answer but remained in annoyed silence.

“It was selfish of you not to tell anyone of your whereabouts, especially given what happened during your last disappearance.”

It was hard for her to care very much at all at the moment, least of all to listen to another lecture on how disappointing she was. She simply sat watching the flames dance around in the fireplace, thinking of far off lands and how easy life must be to be a character in a book… but which book?

“Elara.” 

She looked at Lupin who was handing her a bottle of Wolfsbane, and comprehension dawned on her face at the severity of this simplistic act. She had forgotten all about the potion, and shame welled inside. 

“You wouldn’t forgive yourself if your carelessness had caused injury and harm to another being. If you had missed tonight's potion, then that could very well have happened. Is that what you want? You need to remember who you are now, Elara, if not for your sake then for others.”

Her mouth fell open, appalled by her own idiocy. She hadn’t given it any thought at all since stepping foot in the room of requirement. “I-I… I’m sorry… I didn’t think- I mean, I was too carried away with an escape that I just-”

“Forgot?...”

He looked irritated, and for what felt like the hundredth time this week she felt the familiar sting of tears burning her eyes. So it happened that the escape had no escape, and her reality came crashing down around her. Shame was prominent once again, she had disappointed the only person in the entire school who understood her; sympathised with her; who believed in her. As it happened, even this room and all its magical qualities couldn’t save her from herself. 

Perhaps Lupin sensed what she was feeling because he said, “I do not wish to add to your pain, Elara, I just don’t want you to underestimate yourself. The minute you do, it has you. It’ll consume you. It will make you do things that will scar you for life, and cause great distress to you and others around you.”

He reached for her hand and held it in his. “I know things are hard, and right now you may not be able to see further than tomorrow, but your life will go on with or without you. I hope you stay with us for it.”

They sat together for a while in the firelight, not saying anything but feeling their darkened destinies in the union. After several minutes, Professor Lupin asked what it was she was reading and proceeded to read it to her until she fell asleep, curled in her own chair by the crackling fire. 

When she woke, it was morning. She was quite alone, all but for a note on the side table saying; 

_ “I am not afraid of storms, for I am learning how to sail my ship.” _

_ \- Louisa May Alcott.  _

Elara smiled at his keen attention to detail and put the note in her pocket close to her heart. She flinched at the loud rumbling roars her stomach made in demand for food, so she quickly gathered her things and headed to The Great Hall for breakfast - or was it lunchtime? She didn’t know how long she had slept, and she barely recalled what day it was. On her search for a meal, she bumped into several Professors who each had a scolding tailored just for her. Professor McGonagall’s nostrils flared so much during Elara’s reprimand that she thought that owls could probably get lost up there for days without being noticed. Professor Flitwick was the most furious with her and deducted five points from Ravenclaw, his own house, in response. Elara found this most unjust and upon arguing her case, lost a further ten points for her attitude and lack of remorse. 

Feeling a lot heavier than she did when she woke up, she strolled through the corridors with a flattened spirit. What else could possibly go wrong today? Could she not just get through one measly day without trouble? It seemed that lately, trouble found her wherever she went.

“Elara Silverstone, wait there.”

She turned and sighed in exasperation, “What, now?... Oh- I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t realise it was you.”

Professor Snape raised his eyebrow and glared at her. Before turning away, he said, “Your detention will be held in an hour, my office. Do not be late.” 

Snape walked away, cloak billowing around him and Elara stood there dumbstruck. She had forgotten completely about her detention with Snape and she spent most of the morning dwelling on what it could possibly be like to have detention with Professor Snape. ‘I bet he will have me cleaning rotten old jars or washing hospital wing bedpans by hand’, she thought aloud. 

“Who will have you cleaning bedpans?” a boy laughed, and climbed onto the table and sat staring at Elara while she toyed with her Porridge. It was Augustus Nero, a Hufflepuff boy in the same year as her. She had forgotten all about friends. In fact, she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to pursue any friendships now. If they knew… what she was… well, she couldn’t bear the thought of the reactions or the abandonment.

“Well?” 

“Professor Snape.” she sighed. “Detention in fifteen minutes for my attitude in class earlier this week. I mean, it could have been a lot worse, so for that, I am grateful but-”

“But detention with Snape is still detention with Snape.” he laughed. “Yeah, good luck.”

Augustus’s twin brother, Amias, sat on the other side of Elara and grabbed a slice of toast. The twins were not identical, though it was obvious they were brothers. Augustus was shorter than Amias and had brown hair to match his height. His brother, Amias, was very tall and had long hair often kept in a bun. The twins were in separate houses, too. Augustus was a Hufflepuff, and Amias was in Slytherin.

“Everyone has been talking about it. It was the funniest thing I’ve seen in a while. Very impressive, not many have spoken to him like that without acquiring physical damage.” Amias laughed and polished off another piece of toast before standing, and holding his hand out to Elara. “Come, I shall accompany you to your date- I mean, detention.” he winked and Elara smiled in spite of herself. 

“I don’t need assistance, thank you. I can manage just fine on my own.”

“Oh come on, you haven’t as much as spoken to us in weeks! The least you can do is let me walk you to your destiny.” he winked and pulled another two slices from the table and they began to walk together. Elara bid goodbye to Augustus and looked back at the boy chauffeur. Their silent walk had sparked happiness in Elara for the first time in days, though she felt conflicted still, unsure whether this would be wise considering what she was going to become this evening, she found that she didn’t care very much right now. The company of a friend brought a solace she had not prepared for, the kind that pushed all worry from your mind. The brush of his arm against hers left a tingle upon it, and she couldn’t help but stare at him as he rambled on about things she couldn’t focus on. All she could focus on was this moment, and how much she had missed human interaction. 

They had reached Snape’s office surprisingly fast, this was likely to be because most Hogwarts students were outside enjoying the warm weather, which was a rarity in northern Scotland. Amias stopped to take a dramatic bow, hand holding hers and he kissed it. He always had the flare for the theatrics. She couldn’t avoid but feel the warmth rising on her cheeks as he wished her luck, and turned to walk back through the corridor. She watched him as he disappeared from sight, completely carried away with her own daydreams, until she was brought back to reality by a loud and deliberate cough from a man who appeared behind her. She turned as he spoke, “Miss Silverstone. You are late. Inside. Now.”

Elara quickly rushed into the room and waited by his desk. It was a dull place with barely any light, other than the darkened window that gave view to The Black Lake. You could see green and murky waters through it, with weeds and shadows prominent. Occasionally, you would see a creature swimming past the frame and if you were fortunate, you would see the Giant Squid swimming past. The room was large in size, though the grubby darkness made it seem a lot smaller than it was. There were shelves stacked all around the room with potion ingredients in bottles and jars upon them, an array of leather-bound books dotted on various shelves too. Elara noticed many creatures decaying and deceased bodies sat within the jars, and the sight of a rabbit's head with eyes staring at her soul made her feel nauseous. She turned with a grimace, she never could stand the death of innocent creatures. She had always tried to alter her potions so they used less cruelty in them, and most of the time she succeeded. There was very little point in using them still, but other people didn't give it much thought.

Snape sat behind his large mahogany desk and pressed his hands together in each of his, supposedly contemplating what to do next. The darkness of his eyes matched his surroundings, and every part of this room was flowing with the personality of Severus Snape.

"Sit."

She sat without hesitation and looked at the professor, waiting to hear what it was she was going to be doing. It wasn't long before he spoke again, in a soft yet commanding voice, "Today, you will be serving half of your punishment with me. You will be cleaning the jars and shelves for me, and if we have enough time-"

"Can't I just do that with magic, professor? It would be far easier."

Snape rolled his eyes and said in exasperation, "Do not interrupt me, child."

Elara sat back into her chair and avoided his glare. 

"As I was saying, you will clean them by hand. And if we have enough time, I will be showing you a demonstration of how to correctly brew Wolfsbane. The rest of your punishment will be the removal of Hogsmeade privileges."

This had got her attention, and she beamed with excitement at the prospect of potion brewing, she rarely had an interest in Hogsmeade anymore so that wasn’t a bother for her. The detention wasn't as tedious with the glimmer of hope at the end of it, learning to brew Wolfsbane would most definitely come in handy considering her fate around it. It was particularly tricky to brew, and she had made lengthy notes about the method and ingredients involved. Snape had promised that she would be allowed to come back next time he brewed it, and she would have her chance then, after revising it closely prior and reciting it with perfection beforehand. She left the dungeons feeling rather happy considering she just had her first detention with professor Snape - whose unfairness and often cruelty reigned supreme amongst the gossip of Hogwarts students. She didn't think he was that bad, though. Maybe he was biased towards her due to her potions passion, she didn't know, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

Professor Snape had given her the last of her potion and she had taken it immediately. Tonight would be the night she faced her fate at last. It was unavoidable, like the evermore passing days, the falling of seasons, and the existential fear that held her captive oh so often lately. Indeed, nervousness had accompanied her so often lately that she had come to regard it to be somewhat of a bosom friend, a familiar, a worthy comrade to her through unlit and uncertain times. She had thought that if something was most definitely inescapable, then why not befriend it despite how gloomy it may be? Even those enduring hardship and darkness are deserving of friendship. And so she greeted the creeping foreboding with a fondness that made it seem less disturbing. 

It was 6pm now, and the gratitude she felt for it being May sank in. Sunset was around 9pm in the summer, her dread gradually built inside her for the unavoidable winter months, where the sunset was between three and four in the afternoon. She couldn’t imagine how difficult that was going to be to conceal, but she would think of that nearer the time. Perhaps she would ask Lupin how he manages to hide the fact he’s a werewolf to everyone around him. He masked it well, though, she had no idea until he confessed it to her in the hospital wing that dreaded day. Yes, she expected he’d be a professional at keeping secrets after so many years of dealing with it. Six o’clock came with a chiming of bells, and she set out to find Lupin before they both became their other-selves.


	6. Purple Horizons

Six o’clock came with a chiming of bells, and Elara decided that she would go to visit the owlery. She liked it there, the views combined with the company of the birds brought her endless comfort. She had always preferred animals to people, they were less drama and a lot easier to keep up with. Animals were better company mostly, too, and you could trust them more than most people. It would give her a chance to send her letter, too, before the moon rose and with it the wolf inside her.

The letter was a short one, and it was addressed to her cousin Milo. It was a long shot, but she knew that he was close to the family and generally knew all of the gossip. He was friendly with Elara too, which was a plus. She knew that he was always there for her if she needed it. Elara wanted to know what her parents had been doing in her absence and if they even mourned her departure from the family at all. She hadn’t heard a thing from them since the meeting in the Headmaster’s office, and the amount of silence from her parents made her question if the event had happened at all.

Shock hid the reality of it pretty well, and she often lay awake at night with past memories fresh in her mind, with a forlorn and bittersweet shadow on them. Part of her was happy to finally be free of the clutches of such prejudice and twisted views, but the other part of her ached to be a part of an ordinary family. She had sat through breakfast for the last several years and observed many other students receiving letters and parcels sealed with love from their parents or guardians, and she would have given anything to be one of those ordinary and much loved children. Her insides burned with jealousy regularly, though this seemed to have been amplified over the last several days. Maybe that was partly due to the creeping full moon, exaggerating her emotions and feelings. But still, she couldn’t shift the notion. Her entire life she had been an observer of love, but never the recipient. She yearned for it more than anything, not necessarily romantic love, but just love. The kind that holds you in a soft embrace and surrounds you in safety. The kind of love where you can be totally and utterly yourself, and still feel the affection. The kind of love that can hold your hand through the darkest nights and whisper words of comfort through them. Maybe one day she would find it, but for now she would find moments of comfort before the inevitable doom she was to face at moon rise.

After pushing the thoughts and angst from her mind, she turned her attention to the task at hand; choosing an owl. There were many breeds of owl to choose from, and most of them hooted excitedly at Elara, quite obviously overwhelmed at the prospect of being chosen for the highest honour of sending a letter. She smiled, and eventually chose the long-eared owl that had flown around her head in little speedy circles. She held out the letter and thanked the owl before it hooted and flew out of the window. She lingered for a little while, watching the bird flying out to the horizon over the Black Lake. She turned, and made her way to the hall so she could meet Professor Snape.

On her way there, it seemed she had left her head in the clouds as she ended up walking right into Professor McGonagall and knocked everything from her hands.

“Merlin’s beard child, do watch where you’re going won’t you?”

“Sorry Professor.”

Upon realising who it was she had just collided with, she muttered several apologies and began to collect all of the dropped papers when Professor McGonagall said, “Don’t be silly, stand up,” and with a flick of her wand, everything rose neatly into a pile in her outstretched hand.

“Don’t you have someplace to be? I believe Professor Lupin wanted to talk with you before… well, he is waiting with Severus. Do hurry… and, may the best be with you, Elara.” She smiled sadly, and continued to walk away, leaving Elara feeling quite alone.

She pushed those feelings aside, and continued to walk to the room of requirement. After no time at all, she saw the two professors conversing tensely just outside the door to the room. Lupin saw her first, and smiled at her.

“Elara, I hope you are well, considering...”

...considering she was about to become a fully fledged blood thirsty monster, she thought, bitterly finishing his sentence.

He tried to comfort her, but had failed.

"It will be okay, you will be okay."

Nothing could ease the anxiety that lay in the pitt of her stomach, not today, not even Remus Lupin could help her now. But she lied anyway, and lied convincingly, she thought.

“I’m fine, Professor. I just want this night to be over with.”

“I know,” he smiled at her and continued, “I want you to have this. It is something that will help you keep track of the moon phases, so hopefully there will be no slip ups. I have one just like it, mine is a little older and shabbier - but hey, it matches me just fine.” He winked and she smiled in response. "This one is a little, younger, shall we say?" he handed her a golden coin, about twice the size of an ordinary galleon, and it had a silver moon in the middle of it. She wagered it changed with the phases, and it was sort of beautiful, she thought.

“Where will you be tonight, professor? Are you going to be here, too?”

At this he paused, but continued, “Well, I will be in my office. You will be here, Professor Snape will check up on you every so often.”

“Oh,” she said, “okay.”

“I will see you when the sun rises.” He turned and left, leaving an awkward silence in his wake.

Part of her had thought that maybe… maybe he would be staying with her for her first transformation, she didn’t like the idea of being alone very much… and she wasn’t sure she was too keen on Snape seeing her, well, in wolf form. Wolf form - she hadn’t even thought of it like that before. She is going to be a real wolf. Maybe it would have been cool if it wasn’t so bitterly heart-breaking.

Her thoughts seemed to show on her face, as Snape said, “I will need to check on you at least once during your change, but if you do not want me to visit every hour then all you need to do is say. I just want you to be safe and comfortable. I mean, this is all on the Headmasters orders of course-”

“Thank you, Sir,” she cut him off, smiling inwardly at this brief vulnerability of the Potions Master, “but I think I’m going to be okay. I can handle it.”

And so off she went, conquering her fears and the inevitable all at once. The transformation wasn’t all too bad, she would have told herself if she hadn’t still been recovering from it several days later. The pain was immeasurable, and the worst thing was that it was lasting. It didn’t just hurt when transforming, but the burning sensations gripped her with such fierceness that it didn’t wish to leave, and her bones remained aflame for many hours afterwards. She didn’t remember most of the night, though she did recall seeing Professor Snape once or twice. The look on his face as he saw her was something she won’t easily forget. It wasn’t in fear, perhaps he had seen people like her many times before… but it was a knowing sadness. Elara often wondered if he had a known someone with Lycanthropy before, or maybe he just sympathised with her. Either way, she liked the pardon he had been giving her in his classes over the last several weeks, that in itself was something she could get used to.

She hadn’t had a chance to glance Lupin yet, she had been recovering in the hospital wing so to be out of sight of other students. She didn’t think she could face anyone knowing her secret. She thought that maybe he had had a particularly troublesome transformation and didn’t have the energy. She had been badgering Madam Pomphrey to let her leave for hours, and finally she obliged - after many bars of chocolate had been stuffed into her pockets.

It was Monday afternoon now, and Elara had decided to take a walk around the Hogwarts grounds. She had walked around the lake, and wandered off up a hill and perched herself on it. It was a very steep hill, and she could see everything perfectly from her spot. She could see onto the horizon where the vast expanse of skies kissed the land, the tranquil waters of the black lake, and the beauty of Hogwarts castle itself.

The sun was preparing for sleep, and so the skies were filled with a beautiful pink and purple tinge, which made the cotton candy clouds look even more beautiful than they already were. She sat quite peacefully for many stolen moments. There were a million things she ought to be doing rather than simply nothing, but nothing seemed more appealing right now. It turned out that she needed it, just some time for herself as she tried to accept her fate.

She wasn’t sure exactly where life was going to take her in the next several months, but she was fairly sure she was prepared to hold life by the horns and rough out the storms that came her way. This year sure wasn’t what she had expected, but she was sure it prepared her for anything else life could throw at her.


End file.
